tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Six Million Dollar Man: The Bionic Woman (Part 1)
"The Bionic Woman" is the nineteenth episode of season two of the sci-fi/action television series The Six Million Dollar Man and the thirty-second episode of the series overall (if one includes the three original television movies). It was directed by Dick Moder with a script written by Kenneth Johnson. It first aired on ABC on Friday, March 16th, 1975. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars With Notes & Trivia * The Six Million Dollar Man is based on the novel Cyborg by author Martin Caidin. * "SMDM: The Bionic Woman (Part 1)" redirects to this page. * The events from this episode continue in the following episode. * This episode is included on disc 2.5 of the Six Million Dollar Man: Season 2 DVD collection, which was released by Universal Studios on October 2nd, 2012. * This episode is also included on disc 1 of the Bionic Woman: Season 1 DVD collection as a bonus crossover episode. The episode includes audio commentary from writer Kenneth Johnson. * This is the third episode of The Six Million Dollar Man directed by Dick Moder. He directs fourteen episodes of the series in total. It is his third episode from season two. He directs four episodes in total from this season. * This is the first episode of The Six Million Dollar Man written by Kenneth Johnson. He writes ten episodes of the series in total. He will go on to become the creator of the spin-off series The Bionic Woman. * Actress Martha Scott is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Alan Oppenheimer is given a special "And ALAN OPPENHEIMER as Dr. Rudy Wells" credit in this episode. * Associate producer Arnold Turner is credited as Arnold F. Turner in this episode. * This episode is notable in that introduces the character of Jaime Sommers, played by Lindsay Wagner, who will go on to star in her own spin-off series, The Bionic Woman. * Actress Dana Plato, who plays a young girl at a tennis court, will go on to play the role of teenager Kimberly Drummond on the 1978 sitcom series Diff'rent Strokes. * The song that plays in the beginning of the episode is called "Got to Get Loose". It was written by producer Lionel E. Siegel and sung by actor Lee Majors. * Another song featured in this episode is called "Sweet Jamie", which is also written by Siegel and performed by Majors. * This is the second appearance of actress Martha Scott in the role of Helen Elgin. She appeared last in the twelfth episode of season one, "The Coward". Allusions * Bloopers * The song "Sweet Jamie", the title of which is included in the closing credits, mis-spells Jaime Sommers' name. Her name is also mis-spelled in Steve's yearbook. Quotes * Oscar Goldman: Steve, it's just not possible! * Steve Austin: You know that's not true, Oscar, because I'm living proof that it is possible! * Oscar Goldman: I'm not talking about technology! We can put Jaime back together again - I think it's possible. But there are other considerations! * Steve Austin: Oscar, I asked you up here to help me. Now so far, all I've gotten is a handful of red tape! Now there's a woman in there with no hearing in one ear, an arm and both legs crushed beyond repair, and you... you have the power to put her back together again, just like you did me! * Oscar Goldman: Bionic limbs cost millions of dollars, d'you understand? Millions of dollars! I gotta get Rudy Wells and the whole bionic team up here. How am I going to justify the expense? * Steve Austin: Well, how did you justify me?! * Oscar Goldman: That was different! There was a need! * Steve Austin: There still is, Oscar. You know how you're always looking for a new angle; a new device. I mean, think of what an asset Jaime could be to us. And her cover as a tennis pro - I mean, it's perfect! There are places she can get into that I could never get into! And she's got the head for it - she's well adjusted, she's... * Oscar Goldman: Steve... Steve... you're in love with her! * Steve Austin: What's that got to do with it? * Oscar Goldman: Everything! You'd sell your soul for her. You'd do anything; you'd commit yourself to her. But someday... someday, I'm gonna say, "I need her". I'm gonna need her for a job, and you know what you're gonna do, pal? You're gonna change your mind. * Steve Austin: No, I won't... I won't change my mind, Oscar, I swear it. * Oscar Goldman: Well... what about... uh... Jaime? What does she say? * Steve Austin: She's dyin', Oscar. She put her life into my hands. I'm putting it into yours. You're the only one who can help. Will you help me? Please? .... * Steve Austin: How is she? * Doctor: It's amazing she's alive at all. Her legs have so many breaks, we still haven't counted them all. The hemorrhaging from her right ear seems to indicate interior damage to the cochlea and corti. And her right arm and shoulder are completely... I'm sorry, Colonel. We'll try to save her, but there's only so much we can do. Maybe someday we'll be able to repair broken bodies like hers. .... * Jaime Sommers: What did you let them do to me? * Steve Austin: Look, I know how you feel. * Jaime Sommers: No, you don't! Why did you let 'em do that?! * Steve Austin: Jaime, trust me, please... trust me. * Jaime Sommers: I don't wanna be a freak! * Steve Austin: Jaime... * Jaime Sommers: Why didn't you just let me die, for god sakes! * Steve Austin: Jaime, don't tell me about wanting to die! .... * Jaime Sommers: Steve, d'you think I'll be able to play the violin when my hand gets better? * Steve Austin: Well, sure. * Jaime Sommers: Oh, that's so great, because I have never been able to play it before. See also External Links * * * * * * "The Bionic Woman" at the Bionic Wiki ---- Category:1975/Episodes Category:Famous episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified